a surprise for light
by sandra52519
Summary: There is a girl in the story, but what is her part in it. light becomes jealous. how will it end. LxLight. slash. yaoi. R&R please.


As light walked to the headquarters he noticed a strange car parked in the parking lot. He then walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the computer room. He got out and directly noticed that someone was missing.

"morning."

"morning he heard back from almost all the taskforce members, but there was one clear "morning light." Of course it was from Matsuda, the idiot.

'where is L" I asked "it's strange to see him not being here"

My father answered "he is picking someone up from downstairs and then he would go to a bakery with the person, they will be here soon."

I just nodded my head and walked to my seat. I wondered what L was planning and who he is going to take up here. meanwhile I went trough the files of the new deaths and looked at how Misa had done her job.

Around 15 minutes later we heard the elevator ping open. We all turned around and saw L standing there only when he got out we noticed a girl standing behind him. L walked to the middle of the room and said: "would all of you please follow me to the discussion room." All of us nodded and followed him. When I stood up I saw the girl grinning at me. I found it pretty annoying, but ignored my feelings and walked into the room.

# in the discussion room #

"greetings" he said "I asked you all to come here to meet a new member who will be hear this coming weak." The girl then walked forward "this is Anne" he then took a pause and said: "Anne is my girlfriend"

There was an awful silence. Matsuda had fainted, my father had his mouth open from shock and the rest of the taskforce were all wide eyed staring. I on the other hand was kind well I don't know how to describe it. But all of us had one thin in common. No one dared to say a thing to the smiling L. (yes he actually smiled)

# back in the computer room #

I stared at the girl, Anne. She had glittering green eyes and blond hair which shined in the sunlight. She also had a smile which would everyone's heart skip a few beats. She was sitting so close to L and they where talking so sweetly to each other. Every now en then you heart a few laughs from her.

ENOUGH.

"L" I said.

"yes light-kun" he said with a smile on his face.

"seemingly I'm the only one who dears to ask it, but how in the world where you able to get a girlfriend without us knowing"

"are you jealous light-kun" he said with a smirk.

"w-what no, all of us wonder" almost all of the taskforce members agree only my father said as responsible as he could: "actually it doesn't really concern us but I am indeed a little curious." ( translation: just f*cking tell me where the h*ll you got that hot b*tch.)

"well if all of you want to know it so badly, It's actually very easy. we where childhood friends from the age of 4 and at a point we just fell in love." It was Anne who said it this time. It's the first time I heard her speak and she hard one of the most beautiful voice ever heard.

_WAIT A SEC. jealous! No that can't be it. Right? No, I don't like L. I'm Kira. I'm not gay, I'm not in love with my enemy. I mean I admit I stare at him often but that's something out of admiration. OH PLEASE, who would believe that. I just love L. Okay I admitted it. Happy now!_

Sigh* I have really gone crazy now.

The evening continues as normal but just as we were going home:

"could I have your attention please" L said to us just as everyone wanted to stand up. "I want to thank every one for taking such a good care of Anne and hope you all will continue doing so for the rest of the week" oh please stop talking and just let me go home "light-kun could I speak to you now, for the rest of you including have a save trip home or in Anne's case the hotel"

Damn it why me. I thought.

Every one left and both of us went into the discussion room.

"light-kun" he began. He was now sitting a top of the desk. "why have you bin acting so strangely lately"

I started to get a little nervous but asked him: "what do you mean" "I mean the blushing when you look at me, the jealousy in your eyes when looking at Anne, the…." "all right L I get it" I screamed "I get it"

"and of course that is what I meant"

Sigh* "I got it L, I got it"

"well if you get it I would like to have an answer to my question." " I-I ehm" I said softly, I couldn't held my blush back.

He just looked at me with those eyes witch where lighting up like fire. I began to blush and even more when he walked closer to me. I could feel his breath against my cheek. He then grasped my arm and I just couldn't held myself back any longer. I pushed my lips on his, first he stirred up a bit from shock but then he began to kiss me back. I felt happy and took it a step further. I licked his bottom lip and directly after he opened his mouth. I pushed my tongue inside. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but witch were in reality only a minute. Then we pulled back to breath.

I felt kind of stupid for thinking about it but still I asked: "what about Anne". he grinned and said: "don't worry, she's not my girlfriend". I became confused "what but I thought…" "no, she is just a childhood friend of mine". I then stared in disbelieve at him. "I told her I liked you and she decided to help me by making you jealous".

"wait you like me".

"of course, I love you more then anything in the world".

I smiled sweetly and said: "i love you to"

We then kissed again and felt like the moment could never end. But on the other side of the door there was a smiling Anne who was happy that the plan worked.

A.N

Hey,

I hope you enjoyed it and please review on the story.

I have dyslexia so some words could be spelled wrong and some grammar could be wrong to.

I hope you also read my other story's.

Loves

Sandra52519


End file.
